


Finger looking good

by Anonymous



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Fast Food, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28087689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Even if Nate hated his job there was the occasional good days .
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick/Walt Hasser/Ray Person
Collections: Anonymous





	Finger looking good

Nate watch the crowd of people order there food . Nate hated working at KFC the customers the work collies under paid and over worked.

As the line got shorter a Mexican man was cutting in front of everybody "hey asshole I was here first . "Sir said Nate I'm gonna have to ask you to go back in the line and wait your turn.

"Fuck you said the man i pay taxes I have a right to cut in line. 

"Na daug said a native American man you don't have a right get back in line before I cut you.

The Mexican man got back in line and soon a skinny dark hair man with the coolest shades on had walk in front of the counter .

"Yo you homes said the man one large bucket of chicken and Fries .

Than the Mexican man push in front of him "give me a bucket of chicken and Fries now said the Mexican man the skinny dark hair man took off his sunglasses. "Hey dickface if I was you I go back in line . "Or want said the Mexican man putting his finger on the skinny man's chest. 

The skinny dark man had than dekhte the Mexican man in the face. the Mexican man trying slapping the dark hair man but the skinny man managed to block him . the Mexican man and the skinny man where now grabbing hold of each other's hair . The crowd was cheering than the skinny dark hair man struck the final blow and the Mexican man had landed dead cold on the floor .

Nate try hard to laugh even if he hated his job they where sill good days.

The end.


End file.
